Muffy Muffington
Muffy Muffington is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is part of of the Muffin Man as the next Muffin Man to create the best baked goods for all fairy tale creatures, and she is a student at Ever After High. Muffy is on the Rebel side because she just doesn't want to mess up her family's cycle of giving the Muffin MEN the secret recipes. In return, Muffy doesn't blame that on her father, which he couldn't help rather than tries to make up for it by finding her own secrets to share. She also runs a bakery with her father named The Muffington's[[The Muffington's Bakery| Bakery]]. ''The Bakery is part of her of her family's legacy and she is willing to keep it alive through baking and helping customers and which way she can. Portrayal Muffy is portrayed by Camilla Luddington. Character Personality Muffy is sweet as her treats and extremely grateful whenever someone comments on her spell-licious goods. Whenever shes not in a good mood, she saps down like soggy biscuits or a deflated soufflé. Most of the time, shes baking away in Cooking Class-ic, trying new recipes for her fellow classmates. Muffy Muffington's '[[Muffy Muffington's diary|'']]Signature - Rebels' diary Appearance Muffy has platinum blonde, light blue, and brown colored hair, green eyes, and peach skin. She wears light blue makeup and rose pink lipstick. The bun on top of her head is shaped like a chef's hat and she has a cupcake on her headband. Fairy Tale Main article: The Muffin Man Relationships Family She is the daughter of the Muffin Man. She has a good relationship with her parents and often gets surprised when they bake her flower-like muffins from time-to-time. Although shes a rebel, she has a good relationship with her father. Her brother, Muffo Muffington, is an adult and travels the world. She has a distant cousin from her father's brother, The Gingerbreadman's son Gideon Breaddington. Friends Selena Fauna is Muffy's BBFA due them being together all the time. Ginger Breadhouse is considered Muffy's friend but also competition due to them have similar backgrounds in cooking. Blondie Lockes is often seen with Muffy when she bakes too inform which treat is just right. She is also good friends with M.A. "May" Hareson ,they often share a treat with tea, of course. Auspicious Midas is Muffy's best boy friend as they are shown to be great buds due to them loving cooking.Harense Lapin, a good customer of hers who always order the carrot muffins. Muffy is friends with a lot of students. Pet Choco and Sweetie are Muffy's cookie puppies that she created for her sugar cookie doghouse. Choco is a chocolate-chip-type cookie puppy and Sweetie is a sugar-type cookie puppy. She loves them very much. Romance At first. Muffy didn't have feelings for Arthur Junne when he first got there. But then she got to know him. She did kiss him on the cheek, twice. Once mention in her diary when he gave her a gift. And the other time on their Sweet and Sugary Night''Sweet and Sugary Night diary'', which is mentioned in the diary. Now they are an official couple and she has all the support from her BFFAs! Gallery Muffy Muffington.png Muffy Muffington Legacy Day.png|Legacy Day Muffy Muffington Sugar Coated.png|Sugar Coated Timeline * Late November 2014: Creator requested trademark for Muffy Muffington. * Early May 2015: Muffy Muffington's character profile art revealed. * May 28, 2015: Muffy Muffington made her diary debut in Selena's 'Signature - Royals' diary. * July 01 2015: Muffy Muffington made her book debut in Muffy Muffington's Story. * Spring 2016: Muffy Muffington's first doll to be revealed in Signature - Rebels' 2.0. References Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:The Muffin Man